Life is Weird
by TheNocturnalAuthor
Summary: Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Latula Pyrope. And you're probably here to read about me and the amazing boy that I love whose name is Mituna Captor. Our story is probably really strange to most people, but I don't care. Humanstuck. One-shot.


_Okay, I seriously have no idea where this one-shot came from. Like I'm not even joking. I'm sitting here all depressed because my depression got to the worst level possible and I've been dealing with all this shit at school and this happens. Fucking shit._

_I'm thinking about quitting writing._

_But here, have a Mitula fanfic._

_And no, I have not proof-read this. My mother is yelling and I wanted to actually post this before I forgot._

**Summary: **_Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Latula Pyrope. And you're probably here to read about me and the amazing boy that I love whose name is Mituna Captor. Our story is probably really strange to most people, but I don't care. Humanstuck. One-shot.__  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I am not Hussie, I do not have over two million dollars._

* * *

Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Latula Pyrope. I'm twenty years old. I have a little sister named Terezi who is fifteen. I am currently going to college on a skateboarding scholarship and I live with my aunt who is a prosecutioner and have the best fiance in the world. My fiance's name is Mituna Captor and we just recently got engaged, even though he has brain damage. I love him with all my heart, and even if he's different it's still the same guy I fell in love with and who's my best friend. But man, is our story one of the weirdest shit you'll ever hear.

The two of us meet in kindergarten on the playground at recess. It's actually a bit of a funny story because Cronus was picking on him and ended up pushing Mituna off the swing. Me being this tomboy, I couldn't just let him be pushed around like that, so I told Cronus to leave Mituna alone.

He laughed at me and asked," What will you do?"

I replied holding up both of my fist," See these? They'll be in your face."

He thought I was joking, but I didn't really hit him. I kicked him in the crotch. Sure I got in trouble, but I made the best friend ever.

We did everything together and I knew he was a little different. He could be funny and joking around and then he'd get really angry all of a sudden. Sometimes when we would play video games he'd end up throwing his controller at the wall for no real reason. He would scream and yell, sometimes even physically hurt himself. But I was always there to help him. I didn't really think about it much, I just knew he was different and he was my best friend. I knew I would never trade him for another friend.

And by default, Sollux and Terezi, our younger siblings, were sort of forced to hang out with each other and had this bond that no one could break, just like Mituna and I.

Then sixth grade came along. And I hated sixth grade. I know Terezi had recently got her a little elementary boyfriend I guess you could say, and she was going to his cute little violin recital. Oh yeah, Karkat Vantas is one of the most radical guys on the violin. But anyway, so they were going to his recital and I decided to go hang out with Sollux and Mituna, play some video games and shit. Though of course it was raining and my mom, dad, and sister got into this huge wreck. Mom and Dad died, Terezi became blind and I can't remember from what exactly I just know she became blind. I was sort of torn up when I got the news and Mituna never left my side during that time. After school when I was staying at my aunt's, because she got legal guardianship, he would come over and just play with me.

We started dating when we were in eighth grade. This stupid, cliched Valentine's dance came up, and we were at the skate park so MT got the bright idea to ask me out by writing it on a skateboard. I thought it was the sweetest thing, so I said yes.

And then high school came. And that's when I made all these new friends, but MT wasn't really a social guy. He would mainly stay in the background while I would talk. But I became friends with Porrim, Kankri, Meenah, Aranea, Meulin, and somehow Cronus. I guess he didn't remember kindergarten. MT became best friends with Kurloz, though he was mute. Sometimes Kankri would try to get me to break up with MT to date me and just tell me why we should date. Those two got into a fight, and that did not turn out well for either of them.

The two of us didn't really get to hang out much with high school because he would be taking the really advance class and I would be in the classes for the average students. Though when we did start hanging out, he would be really weird. Like he wasn't interested in anything even skateboarding and video games he didn't care about anymore.

The same behavior happened all through high school until about the middle of Junior year, when I finally got him to go to the doctor and he was diagnosed with clinical depression. And bipolar. So, I was there trying to help him through both those things.

And then...I will never forget it. It was a Saturday around three and we were at the skate park because MT had gotten better with his depression and Sollux called him to tell him he had to come home. I gave him a kiss, said I love you, and he left. Then at around five after I got home, Terezi was screaming for me downstairs. I ran down there, not sure what was wrong and only got the reply of:

"Mituna, he's in the hospital. Something bad happened."

I called Aunt Redglare, and thank god she wasn't in a case. She rushed home and got the two of us and took us to the hospital.

I wasn't allowed to see MT because he was in the ICU. But Mr. Captor came and told me the damage. I will tell you, I spent all night in the waiting room just sobbing and I ended up sick.

I knew he was different, I knew he wasn't going to be the same Mituna I met in kindergarten, who I started dating in eighth grade, my best friends from all those years. But I wouldn't let something like brain damage from a wreck that wasn't his fault change how I felt about him.

I knew he heard it when someone would come up and ask why I still stayed with him, I knew he thought he was a horrible boyfriend because he was a little different now. But every time someone asked why I didn't break up with him because he was a 'retard' I just told them," I love him. Simple as that. Now fuck off."

He just recently proposed to me, I never expected it. He did exactly what he did when he asked me out, pushed a skateboard towards me that said 'will you be my player two?' and came over with a ring. I knew Sollux helped him a bit, but mixing two of both our favorite things made me happier then I ever was.

I ended up rambling about my life of just Mituna. We've had our ups and downs, fights, and sometimes even a few breakups, but he's the best thing that's ever happened in my life. And even if he's a little different, I will still love him forever.


End file.
